The Untold Romance
by Maestro-Figi
Summary: His Eyes seemed to hypnotize me, and his personality only made it worse. Why even though i barely knew him, my heart already throbbed for him?"-chelsea
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first HM fanfic, so i hope you enjoy! I know it is short, but the next chappie will be longer and up very soon! :)

* * *

**The Untold Romance**

I strolled around the deck of the ship, all the time worrying as I noticed the large waves getting larger, and larger. They seemed to smash into the side of the boat like a toddler kicking his toy.

"Miss Chelsea!"

I turned to see a man with hair as white as snow and rugged features calling to me. The captain waved his arm and motioned for me.

"There is a heavy storm a brewing! You'd better get downstairs and take cover!"

I took his advice and jogged down the stairs to my room. My gaze immediately went to the window, where as I struggled over to it, I could see the great waves thrashing and threatening to take the ship over at any time.

I brushed my brunette locks out of my face, and took a closer look, as I squinted I swore I saw the faint outline of a person in the water. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. When I looked again I could make out fluffy blonde hair and a blue cap that was starting to be dragged from atop his head.

My mind immediately panicked. I practically sprinted up the stairs, to the captain who at the time was giving orders.

"There is someone in the sea!" I screamed.

The captain, a little startled by my sudden approach, blinked a few times before what I said had time to register. His eyes then bulged as he said...

"Where?!"

I pointed to the side of the boat my window was on, and the captain and a good chunk of the crew followed and started to scan the ocean with their eyes.

"I see him sir!" one of the decks man yelled.

"Pull him aboard immediately!" the captain barked.

I watched as the mysterious person, was hauled onto the deck. The crew started the process of pumping the water out of him, while the captain went on again to securing the ship.

I felt the urge to help so I went over to the crew members who were surrounding the boy.

"Does anyone know CPR?!" one of the crew members yelled.

I did know CPR. I swallowed and hesitantly chirped an "I do".

They looked over to me and immediately made room. I walked over to the open space and knelt down beside the boy. I knew this was life or death, but somehow I could not stop gazing at him. I took a deep breath and put my mouth to his and released the oxygen. My entire face was red, as the crew pumped his chest and urged me on. I breathed into him again, and felt a sudden happiness as he coughed up the rest of the water and started to breathe again.

"Are you all right? Can you hear me?" I asked, still leaning over him.

His head rolled from side to side searching for my voice, and then as his head finally rested toward my direction, his eyes fluttered open. I sat awestruck as my face was inches away from the most lovely and powerful green eyes that I had ever seen, which now bore into mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading! i will have the next part up soon! Many thanks to my beta reader SailorLeia! Love you guys! And my dear sister and co-beta reader DragonsFlame86! (I luv u!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Untold Romance

Chapter 2

His eyes almost seemed to hypnotize me, and his personality only made it worse. Why even though I barely knew him, my heart already throbbed for him? I thought as I sat across from the person, who even though I only knew for a short amount of time, has been turning my world upside down, to where even the slightest thought of leaving his side almost hurts.

The crew had carried him into the room next to mine, before hurrying back up to the deck to secure the boat. The captain had asked if I would look after him while the rest of them fought against Mother Nature. I had quickly agreed, since I had not been able to think about anything else but him since he was thrown on the deck. I walked in very quietly but, he immediately had noticed and thrown me a soft smile.

I sat in the chair across from the bed, and smiled gently back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

His features were calm as he said,

"I'm just fine thanks to you. The captain told me about how you alerted the others, and not to mention the CPR." His face at that part started to redden; he looked up in thought before continuing. "I owe a whole lot to you Miss Chelsea." He finished with an endearing look to me.

My cheeks were burning a little as I said,

"It was nothing, I'm just glad you are alright."

His smile broadened at this. He then breathed in a deep breath before looking out the window at the storms rage.

"Where did you come from? I mean how did you get lost in the sea? Did your boat crash?" I asked a little concerned by the worry lines that were now being etched onto his face.

He looked over to me with a puzzled look, probably wondering about the deep concern in my voice.

"I came from a distant town near mineral. I went out today on my grandfathers old fishing boat. I now realize I had been too stupid to ask anyone about the weather, or to notice the clouds coming in." His fists clenched in frustration. "When the winds started to pick up and I finally saw the incoming threat, it was a bit too late. My boat was overturned by a monster wave. I tried to get back to it but, I just kept getting swept over by the waves. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my head above the water. I only was under for a little while before I went unconscious. The next thing I knew I was coughing up water and seeing you." He closed his eyes for a moment, before quickly looking over at me.

"I just realized I am being entirely rude. You know I've been talking to you for quite a while now, and I still haven't introduced myself to you officially yet." He said with an apologetic look.

"My name is Mark. It's a deep pleasure to meet you." He said with a grin.

I grinned back at him.

"I guess as you already know I am Chelsea. It has been my pleasure to have met you as well." I said softly.

He nodded and his gentle smile never left his face. His face lit up suddenly, as if someone had just told him he had won the best prize in the world.

"You know I am going to be dropped off wherever you get off, that means you might have to put up with me for quite a bit longer." he said with a triumphant smile. He was trying to make me laugh…And it was working.

His upbeat personality was infectious. I found myself smiling and laughing right along with him.

He looked at me sweetly before asking,

"So before we start our adventure, can you tell me where are we going?"

It made me smile to see how animated he could be. I intertwined my fingers, and rested them on my lap as I answered.

"We are headed to a City far off the coast. Well, at least I think we are. This storm might delay us or set us off course."

Mark raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

"You don't look like a girl who would enjoy a lot of city crowds."

I unfolded my hands, and bit my lip as I looked up at him.

"I'm not but, it's sort of like what you said, I want an adventure, something new and exciting. This new city just seemed like the best place to get that."

He nodded in understanding.

"I see what you mean. Something different would be nice." His face was serene as he gazed at the ceiling in thought.

"I am only trying it out." I said half heartedly. "I really want to find a place where you can go to without worrying about the class you are stereotyped under or a place that is so overpopulated and distant that even your neighbors don't know your name."

He looked at me in such an understanding way that I felt like I was talking to a best friend and not a new acquaintance.

Our conversation was interrupted by a sudden crash that sounded from the south end of the ship. Not a second after I heard the lookout scream,

"We are taking on water!!!!"

Mark and I looked at each other, our faces were the same, both were covered with fear and worry. Mark got up from the bed and took my hand.

"Come on! We need to get out of here."

We ran up to the deck where we saw the cause of the mayhem. There in at the tip of the ship lay a gaping hole. There was char and ash around it from where the lightning had penetrated it. Meanwhile, the ship was being rocked violently. I watched in horror as the crew started to hang on to the sides of the boat for their lives.

The captain looked over at us from where he was gripping onto the wheel and said,

"Get a hold of somethin'! It's going to be a crash landing!"

Mark and I both held onto the railings with all we had. This had to be the most frightening endeavor I had ever experienced. I looked up at Mark. He was staring at me as well. What if I didn't make it? Should I tell him right now how bad I wish we could've had that adventure?

A panicked scream interrupted my thought.

"CHELSEA! LOOK OUT!!!!" It was the captain. I turned to look at what the peril was, when I felt a hard crack against the back of my head. The terrible boat scene vanished as the unwelcoming blackness took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short, but chapter 4 will be up soon to go along with it. I wanted to get something out to you guys since i haven't updated as frequently as i wanted. I hope you all had a safe and happy Halloween! :)

I just want to thank everyone who favorited and read my story! you guys are awesome, and a very special thanks to all the people who reviewed, i love them! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon, or any of the characters from it.

* * *

**The Untold Romance**

**Chapter 3**

The blackness was frigid and petrifying. I tried to open my tired eyes but failed miserably. I felt myself being pulled to and fray, like a ragdoll in two selfish toddler's grasp. I felt myself slipping from what consciousness I had left. All the while, the icy toddler's hands were still yanking on me, until I began to sink even deeper into the nothingness that enveloped me. I couldn't think, I couldn't see, or even try to break free from the toddler's ruthless tug of war that held me. It was like the frigid darkness had seeped into me, stealing any free will and hope I had left. I began to grow weary, and my single thread of desire to make it out of the darkness was thinning. When finally I felt the icy pain no longer and my mind went back to the blankness that it had been succumbed to before.

I felt a warm light shining on my face, and soft sand-like hearth beneath me. The dreaded Darkness started to weaken, and I felt my eyelids winning in the fight to rise again. As my lids finally triumphed over their aggressor, I awoke to the deep blue sky and the lovely warmth that I had noticed before shining in the sky. My head was throbbing, and my throat felt like I had swallowed steel wool. But, I was awake and delighted to finally be able to take in the warmth that my body needed.

Then reality started to take its toll on my aching mind. The memories of a ship being struck down by a bolt of lightning, the handsome man that had been floating in the water, the captain screaming my name before the icy darkness took hold of me. But none of those compared to the thought of the time I spent with the handsome man, the man whose blonde hair I could not spot as I frantically looked at my surroundings. The island that I had been washed onto had no one in sight. I closed my eyes and should have been wishing that this was only a dream, that Instead I was sleeping in my cot, back in the city. Instead, I prayed that if I opened my eyes, the lovely figure of Mark would come running towards me. His face grinning with happiness, relieved as much as I was to see the other.

But, when I opened my eyes, I saw no one. I felt like crumpling into the sand and giving up. The pure terrifying thought of being trapped on this island alone, was making my eyes water and my lips start to tremble. I was stronger than this; I shouldn't be having a breakdown, not now at least. I needed to search and try and find help, but then the thought of the boat came back to my mind. What was the fate of the proud captain? The kind crew? I couldn't even think of the last person's name. My heart was throbbing in my chest. My eyes started to sting, and my body started to shudder with pure agony. I had only known him for a couple hours, and yet my entire world was spinning at the thought of him perishing. What was going on with me? I wished now that I had never gone on that blasted boat. I wouldn't be here, and feeling like this. But, the small voice in the back of my mind told me otherwise. I had loved the ship ride. Even though it had brought me to this state, I knew I would never totally regret getting on it.

Just then a hand came and rested on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat as I turned my head towards the comforter, my whole being hoping it was the green eyes that stole my heart, which would look into mine once again_. I was dead wrong._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Special thanks to my beta's Dragonsflame86, and Sailorleia, love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who read, and a special thanks to - Sailorleia, Kick-It-Aus Style-Mal's, shadetheechidna666, and RHrGreatness for your reviews! I loved them! :)

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, i have some time off this month so i should be updating more frequently.(sorry for keeping you waiting) :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of harvest moon or its characters.

* * *

**The Untold Romance**

**Ch.4**

My heart shrank as I turned to see an aged man with small eyes, and a weathered face. He wore overalls, and had a pathetic stick that he seemed to be substituting for a cane. But, somehow he had an air of wisdom about him.

"You alright there?" he said gently.

I blushed lightly; more than a little embarrassed he had seen my mini breakdown.

"Y-yes, I am just a little shook up. I thought I was on a deserted island." I said quietly.

"Well it's not totally abandoned, that is, my family and I are the only ones who live here. We were shipwrecked here a couple days ago. There is no way of communicating with civilization for now but, we have been fiddling with an old radio; we hope that it will be able to reach help as soon as I get it finished." He said playing with the strap of his overalls, looking uncertain if this goal was obtainable.

"Here come meet my family, we are settled in a quaint little house up yonder." He said pointing north towards the underbrush.

I was a little confused on how they had already built a house if they had only been on the island for a couple of days. He read my hesitation and smiled.

"Oh, how un-gentlemen like of me! Hoho! Here I am yakking your ear off and I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Taro, I am a retired farmer." He said puffing out his chest at the last part with pride. He held out his hand and gently helped me off the sand.

"Thank you", I said as I regained my balance and looked at him. "My name is Chelsea".

"Beautiful name! Now come, I have two grand kids about your age who I know would be much obliged to meet you as well." He said with a crinkly smile.

I didn't really know what to say, I felt a bit rushed, but I followed him anyways through the large trees and underbrush, all the while he chatted to me about how wonderful the island was, and his days as a farmer. The trip was taking longer than I thought, and I found that he was a pleasant person to be around, I felt myself starting to rise up out of the depressing hole I had put myself in since I woke up this morning.

"And here we are!" He said pushing back one last branch to reveal a large run down village. My previous question about their living quarters was answered now as I looked around to see small somewhat livable houses spread out across the land.

"Not the best, I know, but it is better than nothin'!" He said chuckling.

I smiled and nodded towards him. He grinned again and waved me towards a small house to the north-east that looked a little more hospitable than the others. I followed, and we arrived at the house shortly. he opened the old door and happily started to call out his family's names.

"Felicia! Elliot! Natalie! Come here!" He shouted loudly as we entered the house.

I watched as a woman and two young adults walked towards us.

"There you are! Ah, Chelsea this is my family" he said waving a hand towards them.

"This is my daughter Felicia." He said pointing towards the woman. "And these are my grand children Elliot, and Natalie." He said pointing to the young adults.

"This is Chelsea; she has become shipwrecked as well." He said clasping a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Chelsea! As you know I am Felicia." The woman said grabbing my hands in hers. She had long deep pink curly hair and a rosy face. She gave off a happy mother vibe. "I hope my father hasn't scared you too much." She said with an apologetic look.

'Not at all, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a half hearted laugh. She was a sweet woman, much nicer than the people i knew from back home.

The boy was the next to approach me.

"H-hello, I'm Elliot, I hope you like it here." He said shyly. He had the same pink hair as his mother but it was cut short, to about his eye brows, which complimented his glasses that his bangs seemed to brush. I smiled at him kindly. I was assuming his sister was the next to approach me because she butted him out of the way.

"Hey, I'm Natalie. This island isn't as bad as it looks." She said with a snort. She shared the family's pink hair, but hers was cut short with a ribbon tied in it delicately. The two siblings personality's seemed to be in other spectrum's of each other.

"Um, ok." I said awkwardly. "It is a deep pleasure to meet all of you, and a sort of relief as well. I was going out of my mind, back there when I thought I was all alone." I said smiling gratefully at them.

"Oh, you poor dear, it's alright now!" Felicia said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course it is!" Taro said with a bright look in his eyes. "Because, I just had the most wonderful idea! There is an old farm up ahead, it's a little beat up but usable! Why don't you use it while we try and get this old hunk of junk radio workin'?" He said pointing to the giant radio on their kitchen table. I can teach you all I know, and the crops you grow can keep us all fed!" He said enthusiastically.

He looked at me as if I had just solved all of their problems. What was I supposed to say? No I don't want to become attached to this place, I want to leave here and forget all the memory's of being on that boat? He stood waiting for my answer. Something dawned on me at that moment; I don't think I would ever get over Mark. I had been thinking about him since I had met him, and now these sweet people were asking for my help, and I was going to turn them down because I was still thinking of him? Maybe some work would help me get over him. I wouldn't be able to leave the island anyways.

"Chelsea?" Taro said warily.

I shook my head, snapping out of my ranting thoughts. "I would love to." I said smiling at him.

"It's decided then! Your new life as a farmer starts tomorrow!" He said happily.

I smiled, and watched as they all cheered with relief. But I was feeling nothing of relief. I had no idea how to farm, or live on a abandoned island.

All i could really do is Hope, that maybe this new life would bring healing…

* * *

I am really excited about writing my next chapter for this fic, this chapter is basically a transition chapter to help you understand where Chelsea is going, and to help Set the setting and plot for the rest of the story. The next chappie is where everything starts to heat up! Thank you for reading, and staying with me through my late updates, I love you guys! -Figi


End file.
